Upheaval (Divides Crossed 23)
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Meleagant and his allies invade. It's time for Merlin and his cohorts to step up.
1. The triple goddess Predicts

Upheaval (Divides Crossed 23)

DJ Dubois

February 2020

Notes: Merlin and his cohorts belong to the BBC and Scyfy. Josiane, Mustafa and Boeve are from the _Boeve de Haumtone. _Ywain, Alys, Doun, _Malodius _andCligés are Chretien de Troyes' creations. Other characters' copyright information will be added as needed. Please send feedback to dante0220  .

Prologue [Somewhere Else]

_The triple goddess observes…._

_The storm brews in the north. It billows, pours down on and devastates everything in its path. From Cawdor, a horde without equal spills into Britannia. Swords spill blood. Horses trample crops. Livestock driven off for other masters. Like locusts, they sweep across the land and leave it barren in their path. Malice has its agent in this Sorceress. How she obscured my sight to her schemes is beyond my understanding. Unmasking and defeating her will remove Meleagant's enabler._

_Hate feeds this attack on both sides. Meleagant and his allies lust for absolute control. They want their rivals ground into the earth under their boots. The Pendragons' prejudice, as we've seen, tears at the people. Many cry out for Justice's hand. Conflict feeds Storm. Where it leads, we shall have to see…._

_This horde is beyond anything the isle has encountered. Camelot has driven back large forces in the past. You have seen Uther and Arthur stand up to great armies. Grace and Ingenuity inspired Emrys to hold back the tide for his friends. Still thousands cannot compare to tens of thousands. No one army can stand against it. Now, the fledgling (still being negotiated) alliance will be tested. Let us hope they can endure._

_Emrys must now rise to the occasion. He has the tools. His magic is not in question. It is his time…._


	2. Merlin Plans

Chapter 1 [Whitgate—Merlin and Mithian's Chamber]

_Mood _shifted within the citadel. Much like the air before _Storm's _advance, _Optimism _faded before _Concern. _ Castellans rushed about. Rulers listened to the priestesses. Nimue and Freya transported them back to their respective kingdoms to prepare for the onslaught.

_War _was upon them….

Merlin sat behind Rodor's antique desk. His fingers traced routes on the parchment map between Cawdor and its neighbors. He sipped water from the old wooden cup. He noticed several potential avenues for the crimson horde and its allies to spill out from its borders. Granted, he and Mithian had sent summons for the Council to meet shortly thereafter. They and Morgana had talked.

And then the glass vial in his pocket sloshed with aging formula.

Still, _Situation _taxed his brain to say the least….

_How does Arthur do this?_

_How does the Young Pendragon do what, Merlin? _Kilgarrah announced.

Merlin rubbed his forehead. Even if he had wanted a response, the Great Dragon wasn't exactly the being he would've had in mind. _Lead armies. Get support._

_Look around yourself. You are doing just that. Arthur, as you know has proven himself. Men harken to his banner. While Mithian and you haven't ruled for long, you *have* proven yourself on the battlefield. Your fellow rulers know that. Your adversaries know that. There is a great deal you still need to learn, Merlin. You are ready for this point however. Remember you don't need to do this alone, _Kilgarrah pointed out.

_We are here, Merlin, Malodius _chimed in. _Trust in the Queen and the others._

_Doubt _shook Merlin. _Will the knights listen? Can they trust in magic? _

_You won the day at Shallot with your magic. There are other such tales of your achievements, Merlin. Be confident but not arrogant. That will speak tomes in its own right, _Kilgarrah reminded him.

Merlin nodded. _We really need to finish that survey of the kingdom._

_Time and Priorities demand other things from us, my Prince. _Mithian interjected from the passage. She entered the chamber. "We're doing all we can. Be patient."

"Aye." Merlin nodded.

"Really?" She walked to the desk. "You're using Father's map to consider the field."

Merlin glanced down at the map. .He put his finger right next to Elaine's estate. "We can't let them get so far south this time."

"We're ready this time. Even now, the knights prepare. We have our allies with us. We're working with everyone. Merlin, we'll meet this threat with the best of our ability," she assured him.

_Doubt _wavered before _Support's _advance.

He squeezed her hand. "Thanks for the reminder."

"My pleasure." She peered over his shoulder toward the map. "While Meleagant has more forces, we can manage the battlefield. There are places to fight."

He nodded. His eye discerned several possibilities for the coming confrontation. Then, the tell-tale discomfort jabbed at his mind. He shook his head at her. His eyes snapped up from the map. He looked about the chamber.

They were being watched….

_Experience _advised her to be aware. Much as in _Hunt's _midst, _Pursuit _could overtake both hunter and prey. In all cases, _Fortune _could raise or lower any player in that particular game.

As if they both needed another boar to remind them of that danger….

"Let's get to the others," he urged. He rolled up the map. Then, he took her hand and led her toward the passage.

_Fate _shouldn't be tested at that point….


	3. Ambush

Chapter 2 [Council Chamber]

Gawain tapped his fingers on the table. He burned at the news. _Memoria _reminded him about Meleagant's past misdeeds once again. He still felt _Treachery's _malice. He recalled his sister's pain. He looked at Josiane and Cligés. They'd already endured enough in his estimation. And as far as the fire-haired spitfire to his right, _Fate _wouldn't strike at her again either.

No more….

"Bugger!" He smacked the wooden surface.

"Will you settle down?" Britomart frowned. _Embarrassment _reddened her face. "It isn't just you."

"He's thinking of us all, Aunt," Cligés deduced.

"I'm sure Sir Gawain is." Ywain looked his fellow knight over. "_Companionship _not _Vendetta _should guide us in these cases."

_Fire _blazed in Gawain's eyes. "Stick it, Y-Whine! I've got my reasons. That should about do it."

"And I don't?" Ywain frowned. "The Cawdorians took my kingdom too. They cast me out as well. I focus on this kingdom, our King and Queen, our people and all of you. Do the same."

"Well put, Ywain. I'd want few others at my side than you, Gawain. Maintain your focus. With due respect to Camelot, we can ill afford to allow our feelings blind us to _Opportunity_'s openings," Galahad interceded. "You will have your chance. Remember, our duty is to the kingdom first."

Gawain narrowed his eyes. "As if I'd let anyone take a shot at ol' Merlin or Mith?" He coughed. "Not a chance."

"Nor would we," Lancelot reminded him. "We shouldn't be rash."

"Like what Merlin and you did against the undead army? Try again," Gawain countered.

"Undead…?" _Skepticism _lit Josiane's eye as it turned to her uncle.

Lancelot shrugged. "Queen Morgana and her sister, Morgause, used an enchanted vessel to created an undead army. Camelot fell to them. Percival and I caught up to Merlin, Gawain, Arthur and the others in the woods. Merlin and I went after the cup. We managed to break the enchantment. We won."

"That sounds like the Grail. I thought it was safely with the Druids?" Ywain presumed.

Gawain shook his head. "It was until Uther found that out. He sent Arthur to get it. They took it but lost it to Morgana's men. They just wanted to keep it from Mercia."

"Well now! It seems you have found your own answer. We shouldn't repeat Uther's or Arthur's mistakes. We all want justice, Uncle," Josiane proclaimed.

"We all want what's best for everyone," Mithian declared. She and Merlin entered the chamber. "Thank you for coming." As she sat down, she set her crossbow and quiver at her side.

"Weapons at a meeting such as this?" Ywain could see _Malodius _out in the passage.

"Merlin has his reasons," Lancelot defended. "I'm sure Mithian would have the same."

Merlin shut the door behind them. Then he joined the others at the table. _Dissonance _buzzed in his head. "We should all take care." His eyes scanned the entire chamber before turning to his wife.

Mithian nodded. "We aren't alone." She fingered her crossbow.

Merlin fingered the glass vial in his pocket. "Someone's been listening to our words." He stood up. "Get ready." _Now…._

A dim yellow hue covered the entire chamber. Except for a place by the door, it blocked any access in or out.

"Sire?" Galahad drew his sword. He stepped to his King's and Queen's side.

"That witch is in here." Josiane drew her scimitar.

Merlin put his hand up to keep them in place. Then, he turned toward the shadows. _ "__Nochdadh thu fhèin!_" Canary glinted in his eyes.

The Sorceress shimmered into view. "Very ambitious!" _Sarcasm _rode the clapping from her hands. "Plotting against your betters. And, Emrys, such a spell!"

"We learn quick, Lady." Gawain grunted. He drew his own blade.

The Sorceress flicked her finger. "Go away!" _Annoyance _provoked a fiery burst in their direction.

Josiane deflected the fire with her scimitar. "Now that we can see you, we can fight!"

"Bloody hell!" Gawain protested.

"Pay attention!" Josiane countered. She returned her glance toward the Sorceress. Her fingers touched the floor. From them, energy shot through the stones underfoot.

_Chill _enveloped the chamber. _Breath _hung in the air.

Stone turned to ice.

The Sorceress rolled her eyes. "Two can do that. _Eirich__!_" She floated in midair just above the icy field. Her hands glowed once again.

Merlin pounced with another spell. _"__Gaoth!__"_ From his fingertips, a powerful wind burst slammed into the Sorceress. Before she could expect it, she hit the wall hard. _Morgana, now!_

"Morgana? You sent her back to Tintagel!" the Sorceress assumed. She grunted while climbing to her feet.

_Not everything is as it seems. _A mist portal appeared in their midst. Morgana, _Malodius _and Freya stepped into the chamber. Then, the latter allowed it to dissipate.

"We wanted you to think I went back, Milady." Morgana considered their opponent. "The chamber is sealed."

"This ends now," Freya insisted.

"On behalf of the Pixie you serve? Or is it because you want him?" the Sorceress sneered. She laughed; _Scorn _cutting into their ears.

"Freya and I both care for Merlin, Witch," Mithian pointed out. "I trust her as a sister. She knows that Merlin and I are to be together. We appreciate each other. Between us, _Jealousy _has no place." She smiled to the High Priestess.

Freya bowed to the Queen. _Acceptance _mitigated _Heartache's _stab at her heart. "We all know our places, Traitor. The goddess will judge."

_Malodius _stalked the Sorceress. His emerald eyes never left the cloaked woman.

"Surrender!" Mithian trained her crossbow. "There is nowhere to go!"

"You will NEVER judge me!" The Sorceress threw another magical burst at her.

Merlin deflected it. He shook his head at his Queen. _Don't give her a chance! I won't lose you too! _

_Don't nursemaid me! I can hold my own! _Mithian groused. For emphasis, she fired off three bolts at the intruder.

_What did we tell you about standing together, Merlin? _Freya reminded him. She returned magical fire.

The Sorceress deflected the other spell and two of the bolts. One, however, pierced her shoulder. "ARGH!" The breath caught in her throat.

_Malodius _lunged next at the adversary. His claws streaked through the air. They raked her side.

"CURSE YOU!" She staggered. _Pain _clearly etched itself across her face. _Blood _stained her robe and pooled on the floor.

Morgana's eyes glowed next. _"__Ceangail!__" _

Magical energy coalesced around the staggering Sorceress. Much as the _Snake _might, its band wrapped about her pinning her hands to her side. It sapped her remaining magic. It went for her mouth to gag her.

"NAY!" The Sorceress knew her wounds and the last spell would prevent her from escape. _Humiliation _would be _Fate's _reward for her. She would not endure that. She brought one last spell to bear. _Fire _enveloped her. "I ESCAPE YOU! EVEN NOW! I STILL HAVE MY REVENGE! FOOLS!" _Defiance _echoed through her cackling. She restrained any screams. Within several heartbeats' time, her gambit claimed her life. Her corpse fell to the ground. It disintegrated into so much ash.

"Coward!" Gawain spat.

Morgana glared across the chamber. "She chose to die on her own terms. She knew her fate."

"She's gone. Good riddance," Britomart pronounced.

"Mustafa and Alys will be threat enough," Josiane pronounced.

"Doun will have his army as well," Cligés added.

"Meleagant will still be a threat," Lancelot reminded them.

Merlin nodded. "We'll deal with him." He unrolled the parchment map by his side. "To get south, he has to come through Shepherds' Gorge. The road leading into and out of it is the only one large enough for his forces. With the Sorceress eliminated, he'll be slowed down. And…"

_She is eliminated, Emrys. Her malice is not. Look to the east. _ The goddess motioned toward the trees.

Merlin shook his head. "Camelot. Weakened as it is, it's an easy target!" He clenched his fist. Arthur's words still stung. _Rejection _threatened to bring tears back to his eyes.

Mithian rubbed his shoulder. "Despite everything, I would never deny you _Duty _or _Destiny._ Arthur is your charge." She looked to the others. "Get your armor and weapons! Meet in the square."

"We'll have a hundred knights ready. The others still hone their weapons and await the armorers to finish with their chain mail. They will be ready by first light," Galahad reported. He bowed and motioned for the others to follow him.

"We won't forget 'em, Merlin. Maybe Arthur's a prat but…" Gawain started.

"But we still hold to the Round Table and its ideals," Lancelot declared. He turned to Morgana. "Leon and Elyan will feel the same."

"As will Prester John and us," Josiane chimed in motioning toward her brother.

"They will be there. Arthur is my brother." Morgana frowned. She beat down _Resentment _to progress another step along _Redemption's _path in that regard. "Accolon has them ready. We'll be there."

"Until Camelot then." Freya nodded. She opened a portal. "That will take you to Tintagel. Nimue will guide you." She bowed.

Morgana nodded. She disappeared into the mists.

"Until Camelot," Merlin agreed. _Kilgarrah?_

_I know. Aithusa and I are on our way to you. As I said, your planning has paid off. Now prepare well. We will be outside soon_, Kilgarrah announced.

Merlin grabbed the map. "You don't have to go to the armory. I left a special set of chain mail for you in our chamber." He smirked at his wife.

"Special?" Mithian snorted. She grabbed her quiver and crossbow once again. "Get your own gear, my Prince. We'll fly there together." She rushed out into the passage.

_So I want to protect her? What's the big deal with that? _Merlin shook his head. Then, he followed her out toward their chambers.


	4. Departure

Chapter 3 [Merlin and Mithian's Bedchamber]

Merlin considered himself in the full-length mirror. The Nemethian emerald surcoat with its dragon patch had nary a blemish. The chain mail glistened in _Sol's _light. Excalibur hung in its scabbard over his left hip. _It's here! We're about to face Meleagant. _He sucked in a deep breath. _Calm _attempted to rein in _Anxiety's _charge within himself.

"The Sorceress attacked first, my Prince. It has already begun." Mithian stepped out from behind the changing screen. Her own emerald tunic concealed the aforementioned chain mail. Leather sleeves and breeches covered her arms and legs. High boots protected her knees and lower legs. She carried a dagger in her belt. Her quiver sat on her back. A helmet rested on her head.

"I just want this to be over. We need peace," he lamented.

A knock came from the door. Hunith stuck her head in. "Merlin? Mithian?"

"Mother, you heard?" He stepped toward her.

"The whole castle's in a panic. That witch was here again? Merlin, please tell me she didn't hurt either of you!" Hunith pleaded.

"Nay, Mother. We planned a trap. She fell into it. Unfortunately, she killed herself," Mithian assured her.

"Killed herself?" Hunith grimaced. Despite the Sorceress' misdeeds, she didn't wish that fate on anyone. "And now what?" She looked at their armor.

"Camelot needs us again. Let's hope Arthur finally sees some sense." He shook his head at that thought.

"Merlin, I pray for your sake he does. I know how you value his friendship. He has to accept you. You're his fellow ruler now," Hunith pointed out.

"I don't want to give up on that." _Lament _forced a frown onto his face. _Disappointment _dampened his spirits. "Uther ground those views into him. I still hope he can change. I have to believe that."

"You're doing all you can, Merlin," Mithian insisted. She embraced Hunith. "We will look out for each other."

"You'd better!" The older woman seized onto them both. "Take care now."

"Milady, pardon me." Britomart peered into the chamber. As with the two royals, she wore her full armor. "We're ready for the King and you." She bowed to them. "Prester John wanted you to know he'll be fighting with us."

"There! You see, Mother?" He kissed his mother's brow. "One more friend with us already."

"One more for you. How many thousands for him? Merlin, please be careful," Hunith pleaded once again.

"We'll be back, goddess willing." Mithian replied. "Will you walk with us?"

"Aye. It's the least I can do." _Bravery _prompted Hunith to offer them the best smile possible.

_Leadership _could be a burden to all….

[Outside of Citadel]

Galahad walked in front of the assembled knights. He chided himself over the knights' blatant disregard for _Detail_'s biding. He knew Ywain pursued such things in earnest. He himself had sent reminders periodically.

_Threat _hovered just beyond their borders…_Illusion _or not…

Before him, the expeditionary force loomed. 150 knights awaited their rulers in the saddle. _Sol _reflected off of their chain mail. _Bravery _allowed for none of _Fear's _presence. In front of them, Josiane, Cligés, Ywain, Prester John, Lancelot, Gawain and _Malodius _watched the stairs. Kilgarrah and Aithusa stood off to one side with Freya.

On the top stair, Fenice, Sordedamors and Elaine suppressed _Trepidation's _presence as best they could. _Foreboding _fostered _Worry _however.

Eyes met each other. Fingers slid up and down leather halters. Horses grunted.

Regius strutted out of the door. He cleared his throat. "ATTENTION, WORTHY KNIGHTS AND FRIENDS! THANK YOU FROM A GRATEFUL KINGDOM FOR YOUR SERVICE! NOW, KING MERLIN AND QUEEN MITHIAN!"

Merlin and Mithian stepped out next. They held hands. Together, they surveyed the assembled host. While they didn't see their entire army, the group still held considerable merit. He nodded to her.

She cleared her throat. "Thank you for coming, Brave Knights! As you know, our enemies spill out from Cawdor! Meleagant and his collaborators have brought the war here! Those among us, Princess Josiane, Prince Cligés and Prester John, drift in exile to us because of them. Others of us know Meleagant's evil firsthand! We stop this now! Camelot is under attack! We will ride out to meet it!" She looked to her King.

Merlin stepped forward. "I know many of you are still angry over Camelot's recent visit here. But we will be the bigger friend and neighbor! We are neighbors! We cannot…nay…WE WILL NOT…allow the enemy to gain a foothold! We will be the example! Look at you all! You are the best knights in Britannia! Queen Mithian and I are proud to lead you! Whatever attitudes are shown, we will rise above them! We will be the ideal now!" He drew Excalibur and held it high overhead. "FOR NEMETH AND BRITANNIA!"

Mithian put her hand over his. Her eyes met his. _Approval _and _Pride _beamed in her smile. "FOR NEMETH AND BRITANNIA! FOR CAMELOT AND FRIENDSHIP!"

'FOR NEMETH AND BRITANNIA! FOR KING MERLIN AND QUEEN MITHIAN!" the assembled host cheered.

Merlin and Mithian descended the stone stairs. Without breaking stride, they headed toward the waiting dragons. He glanced to his left. "Princess Josiane? We'd like it if you'd ride alongside us."

"Aye, King Merlin." Josiane unfurled her waiting carpet. "Cligés, stand with me?"

Cligés looked toward Fenice. Then, he stepped onto the carpet at his sister's side. "Aye. I hope that Alys and Mustafa are there, Sister. Promise me that upon our victory, we will have peace between Constantinople and Cairo."

She embraced him. "Aye! As if there were any doubt? Let that be sealed!"

"Bloody straight, you two!" Gawain cheered them. "Just watch it!"

"Look to yourself, you Clot Pole," Britomart snarked beside him.

Gawain rolled his eyes. "Whatever!" He ground his teeth as the carpet rose into the air.

Merlin patted Kilgarrah's flank. _Once again, we're called into the thick of it. Thank you._

_I will do my duty, Merlin. Even if I care little for Camelot, I would never let you face that horde alone, _the Great Dragon affirmed. He allowed his brother to climb onto his back. _I'm still not a horse. Remember that._

_Be nice. I like having the nice Princess on my back! _Aithusa chided.

_Thank you. _Mithian patted the White Dragon's head. "Shall we?"

At that moment, they both heard Morgana declare, _We're in position thanks to Nimue. Are you coming?_

_We're leaving now, Morgana. Patience. _Merlin shrugged. "Freya, we're being called."

"So we are." Freya kept _Mirth's _smirk off of her face. She waved her hands enveloping the fighting force within the mists. Within a heartbeat, they had disappeared.

"Camelot awaits!" Merlin called. He rode Kilgarrah as the latter streaked out of the city and over the tree tops.

Behind them. Aithusa, Mithian and the exiled siblings pursued closely.

The cavalry zipped toward the next stage….


	5. Refugees

Chapter 4

[Forest Tree Line Just Beyond Camelot]

Gwen crouched low in the brush. Tears streaked her eyes. _Disbelief _rattled her. She beheld pillars of smoke rising from within the walls. Flames rose against the mid-afternoon sky. She could almost hear the screams from the square.

Just two turns of the hourglass earlier, Arthur and she started what was to have been a two-day celebration. Rose petals and streamers lined the stoned byways. _Joy _lightened everyone's mood. A feast for all would've been a few hours away. On the next day, a tournament was scheduled.

Alas, that was before the Sorceress teleported the eastern soldiers into their midst. Two Eastern Roman _meri _accompanied by Egyptian and Sub-Saharan warriors swept through the city before _Resistance _could marshal its resolve.

The knights crossed swords with their opponents.

Arthur ordered Boeve to see her to safety. Then, he jumped into the fray.

_Why does this keep happening to us? When will this stop?_

"Milady, we should go before we're spotted." Boeve placed his hand on her shoulder. "Forgive me. It will not be long before they realize we're not in there."

She conceded a nod. She didn't want to leave Arthur in that state. Still, she knew she was Queen. As such, the kingdom lay in her hands. "Aye. Pardon me."

"There's nothing to forgive." He led her toward his waiting horse. Then, he stopped. "Please get on him." He drew his sword. "We have company."

"Company?" _Dread _shot through her.

"Aye. You do indeed." Freya stepped into view. "Help is already here. In the meantime, Gwen, I suggest you listen to Count Boeve. I will see you to Whitgate. There, you will both be taken care of."

"I will stay here. Perhaps Arthur and I disagree. I will not allow Camelot to fall like this. I owe Mustafa for his perfidy!" he declined.

"Then, I will leave you your horse," Gwen noted. She got down off of it. "Just don't be rash. Think of Princess Josiane."

"I am. I…." He stopped. Once again, he felt something out of place. _Instinct _put him on another watch.

Loud sounds akin to _Thunder's _roar in mid-storm shook the area. Twin roars shattered the din from the clouds. The familiar lion roar challenged the invaders. Hooves echoed threatening to deafen anyone in the vicinity.

The reinforcements surged out of the forest toward the beleaguered city. Whereas Camelot would've sent its forces to relieve others' distress, now Britannia repaid the favor in kind. Tintagel Orange and Blue rushed up the southern road. At its head, Leon, Elyan, Accolon and Morgana led the charge. Nemethian emerald knights followed _Malodius' _hard charge. Gawain and Lancelot had their swords already

Boeve looked skyward.

At that moment, Carpet's woolen underside streaked by overhead. By it, the two dragons swooped low toward the walls.

His heart seized at that sight. "JOSIE! She's heading into _that_!" He bowed to Gwen. "I will play my part."

Freya stifled her own urge to comment on Arthur's behavior. _If I give into that, will I be any better than him or the way Morgana, Morgause or Nimue were? _She shook her head and cast the teleportation spell.

"I know. Do what you can." Gwen stepped toward Freya. As the mists enveloped them both, she called, "Save Arthur!"

"I will!" Despite the venom between the Pendragon and the other parties, he marveled at the sight in front of himself.

A loud boom shook the vicinity.

"I'm not letting her go into that without me!" He jumped on his horse and rode toward Camelot as fast as he could manage.

_Love _would not be denied….


	6. Rescue

Chapter 5

[Throne Chamber—A Third of an Hourglass Turn Earlier]

[A/N: Alys is Chretien de Troyes' creation. Mustafa is from the _Boeve_. Now back to our regularly scheduled battle….]

The occupied throne chamber languished in enemy hands. While several dozen Eastern Romans and Africans guarded the entrance, only three Egyptians watched the expanse. One _Romani _centurion flanked Alys in his purple robes of state and chain mail. Mustafa stood off to the side simply preferring to watch the proceedings.

Arthur kneeled on the floor. His wrists and arms struggled with the ropes binding them behind his back. _Defiance _blazed in his eyes.

"Can't you stay still?" Alys groused. He sniffed at the throne. "Crude backwater _boy_. What a disappointment!"

"Untie me and back those words up!" Arthur challenged. "Kill me and my knights will avenge me!"

The Egyptians grabbed him.

"Nay! Let him rant! It will not matter!" Mustafa shook his head. He coughed. "Are you speaking of the knights lying outside for the crows perhaps? Those children fell like so much wheat before the scythe!" He grabbed Arthur by the hair. "Where is your Queen? Perhaps I will let you live after I take her for my harem."

Arthur spat in the Sultan's face. "NEVER!"

Mustafa wiped the offensive spittle from his face. "It will not matter. We will find her. _Obligation _is a harsh mistress. I do appreciate the so-called Princess' humiliation here."

"That was the witch's creature, Mustafa," Alys reminded him. "Still let the boy think on how he's been played." He squirmed to fit in the wooden chair.

"The point remains, _Roman_." Mustafa sniffed at both ally and captive.

"She's far away by now." Arthur grinned at him. "Boeve leads her away."

Alys laughed. He drank from one of Camelot's best goblets. "You have nerve, Pendragon. Your boast is sure to vex him as much as this _vinegar_ does me." He strutted down toward Arthur. "Have it then!" He threw the rest of the goblet's contents in Arthur's face.

"My warriors sweep the forest. They will bring that dog and your Queen to heel." Mustafa groused.

"Kill me first." Arthur curled his lip.

Before anything else could be said or done, a Roman soldier rushed into the chamber. "EMPEROR!" He fell to the ground before Alys.

"You dare!" Alys ground his teeth. "I gave orders not to be disturbed! You are to bring this city to heel!"

_Malodius_' roar echoed to their ears.

Twins roars rattled everything in the chamber.

"Those creatures." Arthur winced. _Irony _stabbed at _Pride_. He shook his head. "Camelot has friends. They'll make you pay yet!"

"Then they'll find you our hostage!" Alys backhanded Arthur across the face. "I will enjoy watching you being a slave, _Boy_!"

A portion of the outer wall glowed. The stone glittered and turned to so much porridge. It flowed away from the growing breech.

"THE WITCH!" Mustafa drew his scimitar. _Anticipation _lit his eyes. "Come, Bitch! Meet your end!"

"Prester John and I are here, _Usurper_. By our god, _Justice _will be served well today!" She drew her scimitar. "Cligés, Your Uncle awaits!"

"Aye." Cligés jumped off of the carpet's expanse. He drew his sword. "Beliphon, step away from there!"

"Take the Pretender and be rewarded!" He shoved his subordinate toward the Prince.

Cligés met the other man's sword with his own. Sword clanged against sword. "Stop this! Alys is the liar! You served my father well! Stop!"

Beliphon pushed back. "Alexander changed his mind! He disowned you!" He turned toward Alys. "That is what you said, Emperor!"

"AYE!" Alys spat.

"LIAR!" Cligés brought his sword's hilt down on his opponent's head. "Forgive me." He turned toward Alys. "Those are Father's robes, Uncle!"

"Come and get them, _BOY!_" Alys spat. "I will have your head. Doun will have the girl." He motioned with his dagger. He saw one of the guards moving in on his nephew from behind.

Before the ambush could strike however, another blade intercepted the would-be attacker.

"Be more careful!" another voice chided.

Cligés wheeled about to see Arthur now free and standing over the now-deceased warrior. "King Arthur!"

"A true warrior doesn't attack from behind, Cligés." Arthur motioned toward Alys. "Want some help?"

"Thanks but nay! My uncle is mine! Help them!" Cligés turned toward Alys. "You shame Father and our family name!"

"Insolent Whelp!" Alys rushed at the younger man. He lunged with his blade.

Cligés ran Alys through with his blade. Then, the blade flashed back out. "You will shame us no longer!" He shoved the dying Emperor down to the floor. He rasped. _Rage _and _Vengeance_, having been served, dissipated like so much fog before _Sol's _early light. His eyes drifted about the chamber.

Arthur and Prester John fought back to back. Their swords flashed through the air. Each clanged off the enemy's blades. Within a dozen more heartbeats, the Egyptians were disarmed. They surrendered.

Josiane observed the goings-on. "You're alone, Butcher! Surrender!" She raised her scimitar to meet Mustafa's.

"A _bastard_ like you has no place!" Mustafa retorted. _Indignation _stiffened his resolve. He stabbed toward her.

"Bastard, am I? I am my father's daughter, _Traitor!_" She parried his attack with her own blade. She saw his dagger flash toward her side. She managed to evade it with nary a scratch. Her boot met his chest shoving the other away from her. "Just like you!" She coughed. "Meet me with honor!"

"NEVER!" Mustafa spat. _Malice _dripped from his shark's grin. A throaty chortle billowed up from his chest. "I would see you dead!" He brought his weapon to bear once again and struck out at her.

Her armored elbow met his face. _Hard. _A loud crack could be heard.

Her scimitar flashed once more through the air. It stabbed through his chest.

"Father and our people are avenged! We are free!" she hissed.

"Go…to Hell, Witch….Take…your fellow spawn…with you." Mustafa spat at her. Then, he slumped to the stones below.

She exhaled sharply. "Our true worth is known by he who judges. Praise be to him!"

"Indeed so. God be praised," Cligés assured her. "Sultana."

"Thank you, Emperor." She admired the purple robes and crown now on his head. "Your father's robes suit you. Now perhaps we can end this?"

"Aye. Together?" She turned toward the door. She stopped cold.

The Egyptians and Ethiopians now held their former compatriots back.

"Cligés," she urged.

"Aye!" Cligés strode past Arthur and the others. "BRAVE ROMANI! IT IS OVER! I COMMAND YOU TO CEASE THIS FIGHT!" He frowned.

The Eastern Romans beheld their Prince in the Imperial colors. They saw Alys lying cold on the stones underfoot.

"S…sire?" Beliphon managed to bow. "Pardon us. He lied to us."

"Bear word to the others! _Peace _is my first objective!" Cligés instructed. "Take the others with you! There's been enough blood for today!"

"My warriors! Go with them!" Prester John told his own troops. He motioned toward the passage.

"Now we go down below to tell the others." Josiane called her carpet back to her side. "Shall we?" She looked to Arthur. "King Arthur, there's a place for you as well." She motioned toward the magical transport.

Arthur stiffened. He took a halting step and then another toward the woolen expanse.

"For the love of God!" Cligés yanked Arthur onto the carpet. "Now, Sister!"

Josiane took the assembled rulers out the hole and back down toward the fray below.

May _Peace _be so achieved….


	7. Storming the Town

Chapter 6 [Camelot's Courtyard—A Third of a Turn of the Hourglass Earlier]

Camelot laid cowed under the invaders' boot. The Romans, Egyptians and Ethiopians herded the townspeople into the square. They finished lining up the defeated knights' bodies along the citadel's wall. On order of the Sultan and Emperor, they moved to follow _Pillage_'s course.

The people shuddered and shied away. They wondered how Arthur could allow another such incursion. Their eyes turned toward the citadel's high tower. There their King suffered under their captors' malice.

But then, _Fortune_ turned her fickle eye once again. The wheel turned on the apparent victors. Now, she unleashed a counter assault on the invaders.

Morgana's and Freya's spells cleared a path. The portcullis flew up. The drawbridge slammed down. The defenses came undone within five heartbeats' time.

Leon, Elyan, Gawain and Lancelot led the armies into the Lower Town. They crossed blades with those troops right in front of them. Having pushed his own horse there, Boeve added to their efforts with his own.

"REMEMBER! THESE MEN ARE VICTIMS AS WELL! DISABLE BUT SPARE THEM IF POSSIBLE!" Galahad bellowed.

"AYE! PUSH THEM BACK! TO THE UPPER TOWN!" Accolon insisted.

The combined armies' sheer numbers drove their adversaries back into the town. Like locusts before the overwhelmed farmer, they plugged up every way. They swept over the recently gained territory with ease.

The people cheered their former knights' efforts in that regard. Now liberated, they grabbed staffs, posts and whatever tools lying about. They charged at their oppressors.

Faced with hopeless odds, the soldiers fled toward their comrades.

In the meantime, Merlin and Mithian flew over the wall on Kilgarrah's and Aithusa's respective backs. Each dragon swiped at the enemy with their scaled tails. Fiery plumes scored the stone scattering the occupiers.

Merlin's eyes glowed. His finger pointed. _"__Cadal!__"_

The occupiers in that spot wavered on their feet. _Slumber _overtook them. They slumped to the stones and fell asleep on the spot.

"RUN! GO!" Mithian ordered them.

_Shock _froze the onlookers. They'd heard how Merlin, the uppity servant, had magic. They couldn't believe that he now ruled over Nemeth with Mithian. Now he commanded dragons and an army of his own?

_Turnabout _was indeed fair play….

Merlin shook his head. "Everyone, seek shelter! There are more of them still! We don't want you hurt! Please! Listen to Queen Mithian! MOVE!"

"YOU HEARD KING MERLIN, PEOPLE OF CAMELOT! SEEK SHELTER!"

Everyone looked up to find Arthur along with Josiane, Cligés and Prester John floating on her carpet overhead.

Merlin nodded. A grin cracked across his face. "About time you freed yourself!"

"Whatever, Merlin. Magic invades. Magic can clean up its own mess," Arthur assessed. He suppressed any reaction to the dragons. He swallowed _Crow's _bitter bile. "At least the Upper Town is ours. The despots are dead." He stepped off the carpet onto the stones. "Seriously. Thank you." He took a deep breath. Then, he extended his hand toward the other King.

Merlin took the hand in his own. "You're welcome." Then, he pulled Arthur into a deep embrace. "Just remember that we're all friends. Please see that."

"I get it! Quit being such a girl already!" Arthur protested. For _Form's _sake, he pushed back against his former servant. Still, he saw the other's point.

"So, we can see," Mithian assessed. She allowed the siblings a slight smile. "We still have their troops!"

"We are their rulers once again. It is our word they follow," Prester John strode forth onto the stones. He watched as the retreating tide surged back toward himself and the others. "ETHIOPIANS! EGYPTIANS! ROMANI! STOP!"

"YOU HEARD PRESTER JOHN! ON IMPERIAL ORDER, ROMANI, CEASE! WE HAVE DONE ENOUGH TO THESE PEOPLE!" Cligés ordered.

"EGYPTIANS, CEASE AS WELL!" Josiane added. "IT IS OVER!" She turned to Arthur. "I believe we have terms to discuss?"

"Nay. I know neither of you ordered this." Arthur looked around. He stared at the sleeping soldiers around them. "You did this, Merlin? Really?"

"Aye. Best way to deal with them without hurting them." Merlin's eyes glinted again. He waved his hands.

The sleeping soldiers stirred. Their eyes slowly opened.

"I'd stay right there," Mithian advised.

"Better!" Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin. "I suppose you've done that to me a time or two?"

"Not exactly like that. But…well…" Merlin rubbed the back of his neck. Like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, _Crimson _streaked his cheeks.

Mithian giggled. "He has made you burp and spill your soup in front of me. I'm sure there have been _other _things." Her eyes sparkled at her King.

"That was YOU?" Arthur ground his teeth.

"I did that for Gwen. You know that!" Merlin protested.

"You're such an idiot, Merlin," Arthur hissed. He rolled his eyes. "How you got Mithian to love you is beyond me."

"How did you get Gwen to love you?" Mithian supposed. "Maybe we might revisit this debate later?"

"Indeed." Arthur gazed upon his deceased knights. "They're gone." _Lament _shook him to the core. He quaked from _Anger_.

"They died as heroes. We all know that. We honor them when this is over. Then, we rebuild Britannia for all of us," Merlin asserted. "You get that, Arthur. I know you do."

Arthur shook his head. "Once again, Merlin, you confuse me. How does such an idiot come off as wise? Really?"

"All part of the act, I guess. That and having to put up with the Biggest Prat in Britannia," Merlin replied. "As she said, _later._" He turned serious once again. "Let's honor their sacrifice."

"Aye." Arthur looked about. "I don't suppose you know where Gwen is? I sent her away with Boeve to be safe."

"Knowing Boeve, she's safe, Arthur," Mithian assured him. She watched the former occupiers setting their swords on the stones underfoot. "We should be able to find her soon enough."

"ARTHUR!" Leon rushed toward him.

"Aye. I'm fine. You fought well it seems." Arthur nodded. _Approval _shone for his former First Knight.

"Except for Percival, we're all here for you, Arthur," Lancelot insisted.

"We had to stand beside Merlin too." Gawain wanted to say more. Still, he wasn't about to ruin the moment. Instead _Pride _and _Relief _swelled in his chest at the sight of his niece and nephew. "Bloody Hell! Didn't I tell you both to stay out of trouble already?" He rushed toward them.

"We take after you," Josiane retorted without missing a beat. She seized onto him. "Glad you're safe too."

"Yeah. Hey who's going to deal with Brit if I'm not?" Gawain sassed. "So, the robes and all that?"

Cligés sighed. "Uncle, we've dealt with Mustafa and Alys. We've taken back our thrones. Now, we have our kingdoms and people to think of."

"Someone has to." Britomart beamed at the siblings. She bowed to them. "One of us is proud at least."

Gawain scowled. "Says you! I'm proud too! I've got a fight on my mind."

"We have that witch. Suppose, Merlin, you can deal with her?" Arthur supposed.

"We already have, Brother. _Together_," Morgana insisted. She noted the lack of blood spilled around the courtyard. "Perhaps you might take something from that?"

"Morgana," Accolon cut in.

"Nay. I want peace. Let Arthur deal with that!" Morgana disagreed.

Arthur sucked in a deep breath. "I don't like it. Still, Morgana, for our subjects' sake, you're right. I can't deal with unchecked sorcery."

"Nobody here wants that either, you Prat. Will you get that through your head already?" Merlin lectured.

"Perhaps we might have an agreement to march our forces together?" Josiane proposed. "We can deal with the remaining threat together?"

"All of us together?" Cligés added. He put his hand out.

Arthur looked around at the five kingdoms' rulers. Given his disastrous state, _Gratitude _filled him. "Thank you. I would rather look to the future." He sucked in a deep breath. "I wish I could fight with you. Still I have to be here for my own people."

"Let's talk." Merlin motioned back toward the citadel. "Meantime, Galahad, can we prepare the fallen knights for burial?"

"Right away, Sire." Galahad bowed. Then, he motioned to the others to help him in that regard.

Arthur marveled at how Merlin gave the order. He could see _Change _working in his friend. He nodded. "You have _potential_, Merlin. Just keep listening to Mithian."

"As long as you keep listening to Gwen. Now shall we talk peace before you get us both in trouble?" Merlin retorted.

"I believe, Merlin, has a good idea." Mithian insinuated. _Amusement _twinkled in her eyes. She ushered them all inside.

_Understandings, _after all, had to be fostered and maintained….


	8. Arthur Creeps Into the Fold

Conclusion [Two Turns of the Hourglass Later]

[Council Chamber, Camelot]

_Consideration _eased the discussions between the involved parties around the Round Table. Ideas parried about. Arguments flared and then abated. Still, _Frustration _kept itself to a minimum. Cligés, Mithian and Boeve offered _Insight's _perspective on the good and bad of magic use. Merlin, Morgana and Accolon talked about _Responsibility _and _Burden _involved in their magic.

Arthur, for a change, didn't rant. He listened. Feeling assured by the others' promise not to allow free reign on all sorcerers, he allowed them their time. He watched the group intently. _Deception _did not surface in any of their faces. He'd glance toward his former knights. Occasionally he'd ask Leon, Elyan, Lancelot, Gawain and Percival for their views. "It will not be easy. Father impressed his views." He frowned. "If there's anything that this has shown me, it proves what you said in Whitgate, Merlin."

"And that is?" Merlin scratched his head.

"_Intent _can drive one's use of magic just like a sword, a lance or any other weapon," Arthur recalled. His blue eyes met Morgana's. "_Desperation _can warp intent. I do not want anyone cornered as happened at my father's court."

"If we can be open, there's no need for that, Arthur." Morgana looked to Merlin and Mithian. "Since Nemeth and Tintagel has made peace and worked together, Merlin and I have rediscovered our friendship. Accolon and Mithian keep us both on the path."

"And this goddess? What of her?" Arthur bit his lip. "I'm not converting. I will not force my subjects to convert. If they wish, I am prepared to allow that. I will allow co-existence." He considered the runemark. "I've had enough of this strife."

"We all have, Dear Brother. I hope we can all co-exist." Morgana sighed. "It will ease so many things."

"That is all the goddess seems to want. If the repression stops, so will everything related to that." Merlin pointed to the runemark. "For what it's worth, Arthur, I don't want trouble on our border. We should be friends."

"I'd like that too, Merlin." Arthur sighed. "It rots fighting with you. Granted, George is a clot pole but….he's what I have. Just bring Gwen back. I feel like there's a crossbow at my side."

"No threats or anything. She's safe." Merlin leaned back in his seat. _Freya, Arthur's ready to see Gwen. Can you bring her?_

_Aye. She's ready to see him too. _She went silent.

"You know where she is?" Arthur pressed.

"Arthur, this is me." Merlin tapped his fingers on the table. _Irritation _flared in his eyes. "You have no idea how many times I've used my magic to keep you safe."

"Merlin, you…" Arthur started.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "You are so blind, Arthur! Merlin protected you so many times! You might learn to trust him! Open your eyes."

"Mithian…." Arthur pleaded.

"Arthur, don't start. Merlin kept us from war. He earned every bit of my respect." Mithian frowned. "You've lost _everyone _because you take us for granted! Camelot is in its current state because you're acting like this! OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Before any other response could be made, the mists coalesced into a portal. From it, Gwen hustled into the chamber. _Relief _eased her breathing and heartbeat. "ARTHUR!"

"GWEN!" Arthur jumped out of his seat. He rushed to his Queen. He swung her around in his arms. His mouth smashed down on hers. _Desperation _pushed him into a deeper kiss with her than normal. "You're safe! Where did they take you?"

"I was in Whitgate. Gawain, your sister, Soredamors, and Hunith took care of me," Gwen indicated. "Freya and Boeve made sure I got there safely. We should be thankful for their help. Please, Arthur! We're all friends. _Suspicion _has brought us to this point!"

"I know." Arthur averted his eyes. "We've been talking. The sorcerers and followers of the old religion can co-exist. We are all going to work together."

Gwen wiped _Joy's _tears from her cheeks. "We can do this! We have to do this! There's no way we can keep going like this!" She smiled at Merlin. "We've seen too much bile and venom. Let's just work on being friends."

"Aye. We'll do just that. It's time." Arthur reached out to Merlin with his hand. "Together?"

"Aye. Together." Merlin clasped hands with Arthur.

"All of us together," Mithian urged.

"Aye. All of us," Freya chimed in. "For the good of us all."

[Somewhere Else]

The goddess watching the proceedings through the portal. _Surprise _jarred her over Arthur's sudden turn of thought. _Satisfaction _blossomed within her over the result. _Even the most hardened of minds will turn eventually. _She felt Freya's presence. _You did well, Daughter._

"Milady?" Freya curtseyed. "I conveyed our allies between Camelot and their kingdoms. I helped Gwen to safety. It's all for you and the Greater Good."

_Aye. In so doing, you create and sustain light in my behalf. It was as the Great Dragon told Emrys, one good deed can open paths to so much more. Emrys' finding and returning the necklace to Mithian led to all of this. Who knows what rewards will come from your acts?_

She shrugged. "The deed is reward enough, Lady. I am content with serving."

_An admirable outlook. Emrys is an example, is he not? _

_Pride _warmed Freya's heart. "Aye. He does. He understands his role. He's finally working openly with others. He's balancing the mundane, spiritual and magical. He has more to learn though."

_Every mortal does. You will all need to progress if the task is to be completed. Cawdor and the last tyrant remain at large. Their armies will be a threat to Albion. Only Victory's grace will usher in peace._

"The conflict will come soon. Merlin and the others will be ready. Nimue and I would serve further if we can," Freya noted.

_Of course! Your roles will be vital. Now that the Northerners are contained, you can position our allies accordingly. Emrys learns strategy. Most impressive! _She turned back to the portal. _You may go._

"As you wish." Freya curtseyed once again. She disappeared in a pillar of mist.

The goddess nodded. _Peace will happen. Co-existence will be the way. Let that be so._

Cawdor and the Empire remained. The battle between them and Britannia would be telling….

THE END (for now)


End file.
